1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized system with interactive software. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an active play interactive game system that accommodates interaction between the interactive software and an actual, physical play of a game for a future re-creation of the actual physical play of the game, and for simultaneous coordination and communication between multiple players of the game, regardless of the physical location of the players.
2. Background of the Invention
Virtual reality games and video games depend on inputs from a player responding to depicted events that visually appear on a screen. For example, virtual reality games frequently involve a wearing of motion transmitters on select extremities of an individual playing the game. The motion transmitters translate motion of the extremity to an action on the screen, such as a response of a soccer ball to a simulated kick of the ball by the player.
Video games are frequently controlled by a player's input on keys of a computer keyboard, or buttons on a game controller. Timing of the activation of the keys or buttons is often a key variable in success in playing the game. For example, the timing for discontinuing of a back stroke and beginning of a fore stroke of a simulated golf stroke, i.e., activation of appropriate keys or buttons, determines the success of a computer simulated golf shot. In either example, the lack of the physical playing environment, playing conditions, footing, actual equipment, and competitive pressures brought to bear by actual competitors, renders virtual reality games and video games, a separate form of recreation from the sporting events they try to simulate. Accordingly, limited improvement in an individual's ability to actively play their sport of choice is derived from playing a simulation of their sport of choice. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in integrating an actual physical play of a sport with simulations of the sport to enhance both the skill and enjoyment of the player playing the sport, and it is to these needs and challenges that the present invention is directed.